The Perceivable Pussy or The Incestuous Orphans
by brucewaynefan
Summary: Violet decides to experiment with wearing no undergarments and her brother Klaus takes notice. (Based primarily on the Netflix series).
1. Chapter 1

It was no secret that Violet Baudelaire loved to experiment.

Whenever the eldest Baudelaire sibling tied her hair up with a red ribbon, you knew the gears of her brain were working on something new and interesting to her. This was usually a device of the mechanical sort, like a sort of arm that would retrieve skipping stones after they'd sunk into the water or a grappling hook that automatically retracted, pulling its user toward the target.

But not every experiment was related to engineering. Sometimes, there was just some new experience she had heard about and wanted desperately to understand the appeal. One evening, as she was helping Klaus put some of his books away, she noticed one on foreign fashions. She scanned the open page for a moment before closing it and her eyes became glued to a very risqué image. A woman's skirt was flipped up, and beneath it the woman was not wearing any underwear.

At first, Violet blushed and started to close the book, not wanting to think about how her younger brother was apparently becoming interested in the female body. But then she began to wonder why exactly any woman would want to expose herself that way. Panties had many useful qualities, including providing additional warmth beneath her skirt, to lessen the friction of her other clothing against her skin (freedom of movement was essential in testing out some of her inventions) and to provide her with additional modesty whenever she found herself on a high surface where others could look up at her from below.

Nonetheless, Violet returned the book to its appropriate placement on the shelf in their massive library and continued to aid in the tidying up, at least until Klaus let out one final yawn and announced he was retiring to his bedroom. Violet agreed to finish picking up the books and listened for the sound of her younger brother closing his bedroom door, then hurried to where she had placed the tome on foreign fashions.

She returned to the risqué image and moved her finger down the page to the caption before reading it quietly to herself. "The lack of underwear allows for a breeze to directly come into contact with the female genitalia, often causing sexual arousal. The possibility of having one's nether regions exposed, either from the wind picking up one's skirt or from standing at a position high above one's associates might also cause sexual titillation."

Violet was blushing furiously now and her free hand instinctively pressed against her groin through the thin material of her nightgown. _"Could Klaus really be interested in this sort of thing?"_ But that wasn't the only thought on the girl's mind. She was also wondering whether there was any truth to the pleasurable feelings the book suggested.

The eldest Baudelaire looked around and listened carefully to be sure that she was truly alone. Then she reached down with both hands, lifting her nightgown up and grasping her thin silk panties from beneath. Every sound in the mansion seemed magnified as she slowly lowered them down her bare legs, before stepping out of them one foot at a time.

She was trembling a bit now, and decided to take a seat in father's most comfortable chair by the fireplace. In the dim light, she held up her own discarded panties and noticed something peculiar. There was a slightly damp spot on the front center portion of the material. She didn't even realize she had begun to self-lubricate and was excited to see how quickly the results of her experiment were already making themselves known.

Violet turned to see where she had set her notebook down. She would have to report her findings in detail, perhaps with a sketch of her juice-stained underwear in order to be completely thorough. But before she could fully plan out even her experimental thesis statement, she heard footsteps rounding the corner down the hall. Slightly out of sorts, Violet froze up and only managed to dispose of her panties over the back of the chair before the source of the noise entered the doorway.

"Oh, you're still up, Violet?" Klaus was wiping his eye groggily before replacing his glasses. "If I had known my mess would take so long to clean up, I wouldn't have left you alone to it."

Violet shook her head. "It's fine, Klaus. There's actually only one book left to put away. I was just using the time to think of a new experiment."

Her brother smirked as he crossed over to the table. "Perhaps something else for the beach tomorrow?"

Violet nodded. "Something like that…" In fact, Violet hadn't even considered continuing her experimentation out in public, but as she watched her brother pick up the last remaining book, she realized the study would be far from comprehensive if she didn't investigate every possibility.

The middle Baudelaire picked up the tome, and blushed as he realized what he had left out. _"I sure hope she didn't notice what page I had left it open to… She'd surely tease me throughout our trip tomorrow if she knew…"_ As he pondered Violet's potential reaction to his newfound teenage lust, his eyes rose to his sister resting on father's chair in her nightie. He froze, his eyes widening.

Violet had been lost in thought for a second when she realized her brother had stopped speaking. She turned to see him holding his book on foreign fashions, his face bright red and his eyes glued to her. Well, not to her exactly, but to a seemingly exceptional sight just a few feet down from what a proper person would consider a polite place to look.

The eldest Baudelaire's mind raced. _"He couldn't possibly know what I'm up to, could he? No, my nightgown is too long for anything to be visible. Perhaps he's just worried that I saw what he was reading and is mortified I might tease him in the morning? I'll have to be more sensitive to his newfound…"_

Her thoughts came to a halt as she shifted her leg. That's when she felt the problem. Two problems to be precise. Firstly, she suddenly became aware of the hem of her nightie, resting against her thigh. She must have sat down so quickly she didn't notice it become so bunched up that her entire legs were visible.

Second, in her solitude, she had mistakenly placed each leg on either side of the chair, forgetting her feminine courtesies. Violet became just as mortified as her brother as she realized her lack of undergarments must have been clearly visible to Klaus, if not prominently on display in her lewd position.

The eldest Baudelaire just wanted to curl up into a ball, but she realized this was no way for a proper girl to act. She would have to hold strong and act as if nothing was amiss until Klaus regained his composure.

Though the staredown felt like an eternity for both siblings, Klaus had in fact managed to avert his gaze within five seconds before turning to place his erotic book back on the shelf. He could feel his manhood growing in his striped pajama pants and carefully edged his way toward the library's exit without facing his sister again.

"G-goodnight, Klaus…"

Klaus turned awkwardly to give an affirmative nod and a response, only furthering their embarrassment by getting one final look at his sister's immodest position as well as giving his own bulge a bit of accidental exposure. "S-see you in the morning…"

Then the Baudelaire brother raced up the stairs back to his bedroom, one hand already buried in pants, fondling his growing cock.

Back in the library, Violet let out a deep gasp and she finally pulled her legs inward. She had never expected the feelings of arousal described in the book to be so intense. But the combination of her bare pussy being exposed to the open air, her brother seeing it and the quick glimpse of Klaus's body reacting to her exposure had done more than just arouse her.

The eldest Baudelaire's body felt like it was on fire. Her developing breasts felt hot and heavy beneath her arms and her thighs were sticky with juices. She lifted her nightgown up to her stomach and studied her genitals. The lips were pink and swollen and glistening with her liquids. Her clitoris was completely visible at the top, just above her urethra. She was unsure whether to begin diagramming it in her notebook or just forgetting about the experiment for a moment and pleasuring herself right there in the library.

In the end, Violet decided to do both, one hand shakily describing the events that had transpired with Klaus and his book, the other massaging her button with her thumb and massaging her inner lips with two more digits. She bit her lip to keep her gasps and moans to a minimum, but she couldn't help but think Klaus would enjoy hearing them upstairs.

Indeed, Klaus had emancipated himself from his lower garments at his bedroom door and was lying in bed, his toes curling as he furiously stroked his pubescent manhood.

As both siblings reached their climaxes, gasping each other's names just quietly enough to avoid arousing suspicion, neither could possibly imagine this would be the last enjoyable moment for a very long time.

When Violet returned to bed with her sketchbook in hand, legs still wobbly from her orgasm, she forgot to retrieve her panties from the floor behind the chair. Nevertheless, they would not be discovered by any other individual, as they were destroyed in the same fire that destroyed the entire mansion.

The next morning, Violet chose a pale pink dress, a powder blue sweater and matching shoes and socks for the family trip to the beach. She opened her underwear drawer briefly, but smirked to herself mischievously as she decided to once again forgo them. Perhaps the feeling of the cool beach air on her exposed nether regions would provide a different sensation than the warm library did last night? Perhaps Klaus might even get another peek beneath her very short dress?

Alas, though the feeling of attending the beach sans panties was satisfyingly titillating for the eldest Baudelaire sibling, the choice to leave the mansion that morning without a single pair of underwear would prove to be a very unfortunate one.

As Mr. Poe approached the three siblings on Briny Beach that dreary morning, there was so much bad news waiting for the children. But Violet could never have expected that her experiment that morning would result in her going without panties for a very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus Baudelaire loved to read.

The middle Baudelaire child could always find peace when he could just bury his nose in a book. Any book would do. He enjoyed those about the far-off regions of the world and about complex mathematical equations. But he could also spend hours learning about the history of the German language or the most dangerous fungus known to man.

There was a new type of book Klaus had recently become fond of, however. What had once seemed more alien and off-putting a subject than any other had begun to strike the Baudelaire boy's fancy at about the moment his body began to change in equally alien and off-putting ways.

Indeed, Klaus Baudelaire had cultivated an enjoyment of erotic literature.

Each night before bed, the bespectacled teen would sneak one of his father's books on human anatomy or one of his mother's steamy romance novels up to his bedroom, emancipate himself from his lower garments and slowly but surely pleasure himself to climax while studying the titillating imagery and/or verbiage.

When I say "each night," I am of course referring to the time _before_ the Baudelaire mansion was destroyed in a terrible fire, taking all of Klaus's favorite books (and at least one pair of misplaced women's undergarments) with it.

Within a matter of days, Klaus Baudelaire and his siblings found themselves sharing a single, uncomfortable and poorly made bed on the second floor of a house owned by one Count Olaf.

And Klaus personally felt a greater sense of discomfort every night as he felt the warmth of his older sister Violet beside him, smelled the scent of her body in contrast to the dingy room they inhabited, and couldn't help but notice how these experiences made a certain part of his body _grow_ in the tight enclosure of his trousers.

It was only natural that a pubescent boy like Klaus would have these feelings. Since the series of unfortunate events that become the Baudelaires' lives had begun, Klaus had not had any chances at privacy. The brief stay at Mr. Poe's had been just as claustrophobic as their current living arrangements: a single air mattress at the foots of the Poe brothers' beds, the brothers' curious eyes watching them throughout the nights, hoping to overhear juicy gossip about the fire that had killed the Baudelaire parents.

As for Count Olaf's dilapidated dwelling, the orphan siblings were permitted use of only one particularly foul bathroom. Not that Klaus envied Olaf's access to any of the other three; they were all quite gross. Even if the boy had access to any of his favorite vintage erotica, he did not think he would be able to keep his mind off his surroundings long enough to complete his work in any of the latrines.

So, on the night before Count Olaf's sinister plot disguised as an impromptu stage performance – as the infant Baudelaire sibling lay suspended in a cage from their guardian's secret tower room – Klaus once again found himself lying awake in the middle of the night, tossing and turning, aching for sexual release.

Perhaps the night would have been slightly more bearable had the boy been wearing comfortable pajamas. Like his elder sister, Klaus was left with only the outfit he wore that morning on Briny Beach, as the rest of his wardrobe had burned along with the family mansion. The wool trousers he had been wearing that day were already stiff and uncomfortable when lying down, never mind that he had been wearing them for four days now without a single washing.

Each night he considered removing them, folding them and leaving them by the side of the bed. And each night he realized how much more prominent his problem became when he was wearing nothing over his tight silk boxer briefs. If Violet were to awaken in the middle of the night and find him exposed like that, she would surely never speak to him again.

The teenage boy was once again about to resign himself to another night of sexual frustration when he turned back toward his sister and beheld a shocking sight. The stained and slightly wrinkled pink dress Violet Baudelaire had worn since that day on the beach had become caught around her midsection as she too tossed and turned on the uncomfortable mattress. With each movement of her legs, it had bunched up more and more at her stomach, until her entire lower body had been left uncovered.

Klaus's eyes were frozen in awe as he discovered his older sister was completely naked from the waist down, her perfect hairless genitalia out in the open, inviting him in for a closer look.

As the boy's jaw dropped to his chest, he found himself unconsciously giving in to his earlier plan and unbuttoning his trousers, letting them drop to his feet before carefully slipping each foot out from the legs. He stood up and folded the garments before leaving them by the side of the bed.

His mind was racing and he struggled to provide rationale for his actions. _"S-surely Violet would understand I was only trying to maintain comfort as best I can. E-even if my bulge is o-obscene, she couldn't possibly object when she herself e-exposes h-her…"_ He couldn't even finish that thought. _"E-either way, I'm far too st-stimulated to be confined in those m-much longer…"_

He turned back to the bed, almost hoping his sister had managed to roll into a position that regained some modesty in the short time he had turned away. There, standing between her legs at the edge of the bed, his legs bare but for his silk underwear outlining his erect manhood, Klaus was embarrassed to see he had no such luck. Violet had in fact repositioned herself, but it was not a modest manner in which she had down so.

Her legs were spread wide open and one of her hands had dropped to the edge of her vulva, her index finger seemingly lightly stroking the outer lip. Klaus's eyes darted away as he began to sweat, choosing to focus on her sleeping face instead. The eldest Baudelaire's face was not as peaceful as he remembered it being. She seemed slightly distraught, her lips pursed as if she wished to say something.

A light moan escaped them.

Klaus had to raise a hand to his own mouth to keep a shocked gasp at bay. His legs began to wobble, and he had to slowly lower himself to his knees to prevent a rapid drop that would surely have woken his sister.

Trying to understand what was happening, Klaus's mind raced back to a recent memory that suddenly caught his attention. On the night before the fire, Klaus had returned to the library upon the realization he had forgotten that evening's pleasure material. Upon entering, he found his sister sitting in their father's chair, with her legs spread and her nightgown bunched about her thighs.

Though his sister's exposure had seemed nothing but a happy accident that helped to fuel his midnight fun at the time, it was only now that Klaus began to wonder if Violet had not been as innocent about her exposure as he had believed. Perhaps she _had_ read the page on foreign women's fashion that Klaus had dog-eared. Perhaps his sister had removed her undergarments in an attempt to try out the book's suggested outfit.

Perhaps Violet received the same erotic pleasure from dressing this way that Klaus did from viewing the girls in that book.

The next sensual gasp that left his sister's lips appeared to confirm that hypothesis, and Klaus's eyes darted back down her lower body, where two of her fingers had begun to spread her labia. The middle Baudelaire orphan instinctually leaned inward for a better look, remembering how the pussy lips had looked four nights ago in the library. The outer lips were pink and full, swollen with arousal. They glistened with her natural liquids, prepared to take something thick inside them.

Klaus reached out with one hand, resting his fingers gently on Violet's thigh. She shivered slightly, but immediately relaxed again. Her own digits continued to lightly prod her flesh, eliciting a soft gasp with each motion. It was now clear to Klaus that his sister needed a release as badly as he did. His left hand squeezed his rigid shaft through the material of his boxer briefs, groaning at how sensitive it felt, as his other hand inched closer and closer to his eldest sibling's most private body parts.

Not wanting to interrupt Violet's probing of her own vagina, Klaus's fingers hovered toward the swollen bud at the top of her genitals. The middle Baudelaire had studied the clitoris very closely in his father's medical books, astounded at the female's possession of such a sensitive piece of flesh. He had always wanted to feel the real thing and practice pleasuring a girl using the knowledge he had gleaned from the diagrams.

Violet shuddered as his index finger brushed the tip, and Klaus nearly flew backwards in fear as her thighs squeezed closed around her own hand. "K-Klaus…?"

" _Oh God!"_ Klaus thought to himself. _"She'll never forgive me for this. I should have turned away when I saw her like this. I should have kept my pants on and looked away. I had so many chances and I completely blew it!"_

"Mmmmm…."

Klaus was confused by the sounds of arousal that followed his name. He slowly rose his head back up, his face recovering from his terrified wince as he realized Violet's eyes were still closed. She had turned her head to the side, burying her left cheek in the pillow. Her fingers continued to explore her womanhood as her legs relaxed again, exposing how much wetter she had become just from Klaus's momentary brush against her clit.

She continued to mumble in her sleep. "M-mouth…"

Klaus cocked his head to his side. What could she possibly mean?

"U-use your mouth…K-Klaus…"

For the second time that night, Klaus's jaw almost hit the floor. His body surged with testosterone in a way he had never felt before, and his cock twitched with wild abandon. His sister was not only dreaming of partaking in oral sex – she was dreaming that her own brother was servicing her in such a manner!

The increasingly aroused teenage boy looked down at his sister's legs again and saw she was now making use of both hands, spreading her lips wide open – inviting him to taste.

There were so many unconscious reactions happening in Klaus's body right now. As his face cautiously moved towards his sister's flower, his tongue had started to hang out, almost panting like a dog, salivating in anticipation of tasting her sweet nectar.

Meanwhile, down below, the button on the boy's underpants had failed, allowing the full five inches of teenage manhood to pop out into the warm air. The boy's entire body shivered slightly as his sensitive package pressed against the mattress during his descent towards his first oral experience. Precum leaked from the head of his swollen mushroom cap, eager to take his tongue's place inches from Violet's honeypot.

There was no going back now. Each of Klaus's sweaty, shaking hands had taken hold of one of her soft thighs and his tongue was nary an inch from her inner labia. The boy had studied the act of oral sex on a woman on countless evenings using the tomes in his parents' library. Now he would finally put that knowledge to the test.

Contact was finally made: tongue on labia minora. Another sharp gasp left Violet's lips and Klaus froze in place, careful not to wake his horny sibling. Her thighs gently fought back against his hands, aching to close against his cheeks and protect her sensitive genitals. But Violet's moans of "Mmmmm" voiced her desire for more and her brother was eager to oblige.

His cock grinding against the bed with each movement, he licked slowly up the center of his sister's soaked nether regions, lapping up juices as fast as she could produce them. Violet continued to gasp and squirm. Klaus continued to carefully time his motions, keeping a happy medium between pleasuring her and keeping her calm and asleep.

Though it was barely a minute when Klaus arrived at her urethra, the ascent of Violet's inner lips felt like it took an eternity. Now his nose was nuzzling against her clitoris and his tongue was darting quickly around her insides, just barely spreading her entrance while exploring and tasting every inch of her vagina.

Violet began to arch her back, her whole body spasming in intense pleasure as her inner walls were delicately teased in ways she had never experienced before. Though she wasn't entirely conscious, the Klaus of her dreams was doing just as quality work as his waking counterpart was to her sleeping body.

"P-put it in n-now…"

Klaus wasn't ready for that part. His tongue retracted from her soaked cunny as he lifted his head back up, checking once again to be sure this was his sleeping sister's voice and not his mind playing tricks on him. His member was twitching fiercely against the bed and he couldn't think of anything that could be better than penetrating Violet right now, but he did not feel he was at all ready for that step.

"I'm r-ready… for that b-big thing…"

Violet clearly had different views on the subject. Klaus was beginning to silently panic. He had gone too far. He should have quit when she started speaking. No, when she first spread her legs. Hell, maybe he shouldn't have read any of those erotic books in the first place.

But something even more wonderful was happening. Violet's hands lifted from her outer lips to the skirt bunched around her stomach. She gripped the material, then started to lift it. Klaus's eyes followed the dress as it rose higher and higher, first exposing her navel and then both breasts before it turned inside-out and passed over her head. Once fully removed, she dropped the garment behind the headboard, giving her brother a chance to take in her completely naked body.

Her breasts were perfect: round and perky with pink swollen nipples pointing right at him. Sure, they were no more than A-cups, but Klaus wasn't one to complain. _"Besides, they might still grow."_ The middle Baudelaire had read about breast growth during puberty in one of his father's books. Even among the other perverted knowledge he had gleaned, he felt a little off focusing on such a shallow aspect of his sister.

Still, his penis throbbed as he found himself leaning in to feel them. _"G-guess this is just what every teenager thinks about…. I sh-shouldn't fight it…"_ He could barely grasp what he was doing as each hand fell upon a pillow-like mound of flesh, softly gripping to take in the shape and pinching the right nipple to elicit another moan from his sister.

"I-it's b-big…" the sleeping Violet moaned this time. Klaus moaned along with her as he realized his new position had placed his erection right up against his sibling's wet opening. His swollen cock head pressed against her clit, causing them both intense pleasure, and his shaft was already squeezed between her spread lips. It would just take a slight readjustment to thrust right inside, but Klaus couldn't help but feel this was wrong.

He reached back with one hand and grasped the waistband of his boxer briefs, then pushed them down to his knees. With his cock and behind now fully exposed to the cool air, his lust for the warmth of his sister's body grew even stronger. _"I-I could do it right now,"_ he thought, beads of sweat coating his forehead as he leaned forward again, their genitals grinding together as he took hold of her left breast for another incestuous grope. _"I-I could just p-put it right in…"_

Violet shook again, her body hot with pleasure. Even in her dreams she was aching to cum and her arms suddenly wrapped around Klaus's back. There was no choice now, Klaus needed to find his release and it would have to happen in this position – essentially a very wet and heated sort of dry-humping. He held his sister just as tight as she was holding him, forgetting all about his desire not to wake her up as he ground his hips against hers. His swollen balls smacked against the edge of her bare ass with each thrust. His five inches became soaked in a mixture of his pre-ejaculate and his sister's juices as his shaft slid against her lips and his head massaged her button.

Of course, Violet wasn't asleep anymore, but her dream was so wonderful – so realistic – that the transition to the waking world where her precious brother was grinding up against her was no shock. Her orgasm was approaching and she could do nothing but moan Klaus's name.

Klaus returned moans of "V-Violet!" as he continued to assault her breasts and pussy, feeling his load building up and desperate to let it out. Though it felt like an eternity, the two had only been embracing for four minutes when they passed the point of no return. Violet bit her lip to suppress a moan loud enough to wake the count downstairs as her entire body shivered with heat and passion, her pussy lips squeezing against her brother's dick as it pulsated and fired burst after burst of hot cream onto her stomach.

Hot and sweaty and sticky with a combination of bodily fluids, Klaus finally succumbed to sleep mere seconds after coming down from his climax. His face buried in his sister's warm bosom, he was lost in pleasant dreams before his penis had even begun to soften.

Now awake and fully understanding the situation, Violet realized how adorable her little brother was, even if he was half naked and had covered her stomach in his seed. She continued to hold him tight, glad they could have this moment of warmth and love. "We'll make it…" she whispered to him. "We'll be alright…"


	3. Chapter 3

Klaus felt like he could die of embarrassment.

He didn't understand what the point was. The play was a farce – a scheme to legally bind his sister to Count Olaf and hand over the fortune. The middle Baudelaire was only part of it for appearances. Guests would surely ask why Violet was taking part in their "father's" production but Klaus was sitting awkwardly on the sidelines. Perhaps Count Olaf even feared he might be able to convince someone of the sinister plot hidden in the script, and keeping him onstage would assure the villain's success.

So Klaus was mortified when he woke that morning to find his lower garments missing from the bedside and a strange sailor outfit hanging from the door. A note was attached explaining that this was his personalized costume for _The Marvelous Marriage_ and that he would need to wear it onstage that night.

As the 12-year-old inspected the outfit from top to bottom, he reflected on his knowledge of the style. Sailor suits like this – with their plain cloth hats, blue jean collars and merely decorative buttons – were popular among the children of aristocrats in the late 19th to early 20th centuries. Even if the outfit had still been in style – and it certainly was not – young boys would shed the immature garment by school age. At the time the style was popular, Klaus would in fact already be considered of _working_ age at 12, and the days of strolling the boardwalk with his mother in a mock naval uniform would be long forgotten.

But it wasn't the mere impropriety of the outdated style that bothered the middle Baudelaire. His eyes had barely glanced at the oversized red neckerchief or the undersized white cap. No, his disconcerted gaze was focused on the shorts. They were white cotton, impossibly tight and would surely not cover any lower than Klaus's mid-thigh.

The preteen's morning wood had still not subsided, as – even in his current state of horror – the previous night's incestuous events had not left the back of his mind. He would have to do something about that soon if he was expected to fit into those immodest trousers.

His hand shaking, he gripped his swollen manhood. The image of his beautiful older sister waking that morning came to mind, skin bare and sticky with Klaus's seed. As he began the usual stroking motion, the soon-to-be sailor suit-clad preteen realized this would the longest day of his life.

The middle Baudelaire's legs could barely move as he entered the theater's backstage area. He almost floated along in a half trance, his sister pulling him along gently by the hand while the henchperson of indeterminate gender prodded him forward from behind.

When he reached his seat, his bare knees continued to shake, partially from the cold and partially from the vast number of supporting actors, crewmembers and well-wishers that passed by. Though they were far too busy to pay any attention to the nervous teenager, he imagined every one had spotted the grotesque bulge in his tiny shorts and was judging him silently.

The noises around him blurred together as he fidgeted in his seat. No matter how futile the motion was, Klaus found himself constantly lifting his rear and pulling at the hem of his shorts. He knew they would never stretch to reach his bare knees, but he refused to stop trying.

There was one repetitive sound coming from his left side – right by his ear – that stood out from the rest of the cacophony. It was only upon intense focus that he realized it was his name, "Klaus?" in a worried tone and turned to see his sister's angelic face.

Even Violet's concerned frown was beautiful. Like her brother's, the eldest Baudelaire's face was caked in blush and powdery makeup. The two imagined Olaf's theater troupe wasn't entirely sure what makeup was supposed to look like. But even with that ghastly white on her cheeks, Violet's warm expression caused something to stir in her brother's shorts.

Her hand gingerly gripped his knee, rubbing it softly as she attempted to smile. "Are you alright, Klaus?"

The 12-year-old nodded unconvincingly. "I-I'll be fine." Another attempt at extending the material of his lower garment betrayed his lie.

Violet's hand moved higher, her warm fingers tracing a path up his bare thigh and onto the shorts that so frustrated him. Klaus could barely breathe when he felt her palm settle in the center of his pelvis, pressed against his bulge.

"V-Violet, wh-what are you doing?!" Klaus intended this query to be whispered, but it escaped his lips almost as a high pitched shout as his voice cracked embarrassingly.

His sister maintained her warm expression as she started to gently caress her brother's tent. "It's alright, Klaus. You of all people should know this is a perfectly normal reaction for a boy your age."

While he was well aware of the facts of puberty, this knowledge didn't make Klaus feel any less anxious as he pulled his knees tightly together and visibly flinched away from his sister's touch. "E-everyone's watching!"

Violet raised an eyebrow and then looked around the room. "They don't seem to be."

Klaus's bespectacled gaze darted around the room. He had to admit, his sister was right. Justice Strauss was busy studying her lines, her eyes glued to the script – scanning left to right without interruption. The other crew members were hurrying to prepare costumes and set dressings or merely enthralled by the count's mediocre performance on-stage.

The middle Baudelaire's eyes darted back to his own lower body as Violet's fingers suddenly slipped into his fly. He wanted to object immediately, but his mouth went dry as he felt his sister's fingers wrap around his stiffening penis and pull it out into the open air.

The preteen's mouth hung open in shock and his eyes darted back around the room. The routines of the other actors and stagehands had not changed, but Klaus was terrified nonetheless.

Violet continued to smile as she stroked her brother's cock – now swollen to its full five inches. Just as she suspected, the thrill of being pleasured out in the open was pushing his libido into overdrive. Pre-ejaculate fluid was already leaking from his head and she began to collect it on her fingertips and gingerly spread it across his shaft with each pump of her wrist. _"Like sister like brother,"_ the eldest Baudelaire thought, as she felt her own genitals dampen beneath the wedding dress's billowy skirt.

The boy's eyes were nearly bulging out of his head now. But no matter how terrified he was of being caught, his body did not want the pleasure to stop. His arms seemed to have turned to stone as they gripped the sides of his chair, refusing to cover his shame. Meanwhile, his hips had gained a mind of their own, lifting his ass off the chair as he thrusted into his sister's fist, refusing to let her do all the work herself.

When his brain finally regained control of his tongue, the middle Baudelaire begged his sister to reconsider. "Th-this is v-very improper, Violet! S-someone will n-notice…"

Violet couldn't help but smile wider as she noticed the disparity between her brother's objections and his body's gesticulations. "They don't care, Klaus. They never pay attention to us orphans." Normally this observation would sadden the teenager, but she was too caught up in the moment to consider anything but the positives of her argument.

"St-still…" Klaus continued to object. "I-I'm not c-comfortable in the open l-like this…"

Violet sighed as she reconsidered the arrangement. Then her eyes lit up as a solution came to mind. Her brother whimpered instinctively as her hand released his erection, and his mind raced as he watched the eldest Baudelaire stand up from her seat and sidle in front of him.

The 14-year-old pointed to the back of her dress. "Unzip me," she whispered.

"Wh-why?"

Violet turned slightly, letting Klaus see her warm smile again. "Just trust me."

The 12-year-old nodded and reached up to grasp the zipper. He was unsure what was being accomplished as he pulled the metal slider down his sister's back. _"Perhaps the dress is too tight?"_ he considered, reflecting on his own uncomfortable costume.

In the back of his mind however, even Klaus knew that his sister had more perverted motivations. The eldest Baudelaire reached back and grasped the top of her dress as her brother finished his task. Without flinching, she carefully removed her arms from the sleeves before letting the garment fall to her waist. Her top half completely bare, she pivoted 180 degrees.

Klaus's jaw dropped for the second time as he witnessed Violet expose her A-cup breasts to the cool theater air, her nipples hardening from the sudden drop in temperature. And his jaw got very comfortable in its current position as his sister then gracefully dropped to her knees, pushed her brother's legs apart and positioned herself to continue the incestuous pleasure.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Klaus started to move his hands for the first time, shocked by his sister's impropriety as she grasped her own breasts in her palms before pressing them against his swollen member.

Violet looked up at her brother with a lustful gaze, her eyes wide and wanting. "I believe it's called mammary intercourse. I'm sure you've seen the term in your studies."

Klaus grimaced. "Th-that's not what I meant…" The male Baudelaire was in fact familiar with the act, though he had more often seen it referred to by far more vulgar terminology. His penis twitched as the word "tittyfuck" came to mind. His legs continued to fidget as they pressed against his sister's bare torso. "I-I mean… _why_ are you doing it?"

Violet paused briefly as she considered how to respond. "I suppose I'm doing it for a couple of reasons." She squeezed her tits tighter, eliciting another moan from her brother. "Firstly, my current position prevents others from seeing your penis. So you're no longer 'in the open' as you objected to moments ago."

"Th-that's not exactly…" Klaus was unable to finish his thought as another moan escaped his lips. The 14-year-old had lifted her breasts, stroking his member slowly with her cleavage and causing him a great deal of pleasure.

"Secondly, I wanted to _experiment_ a bit." She leaned her face in closer this time, extending her tongue to lap up a drop of precum from her brother's tip. The middle Baudelaire gasped loudly as he relished the sensation.

Violet's smile widened as she saw how her actions pleased Klaus's body. "I have to admit… I don't have very much experience when it comes to intercourse." The teenager continued to stroke her brother's member even as she explained her actions in near clinical terminology. "But _sexual_ experimentation is experimentation regardless. And I'm interested in seeing if something more exotic like this might… _relieve_ your discomfort more easily."

She paused to savor the liquid on her tongue. Klaus swallowed audibly as he considered his sister's logic.

"I-I guess that's… reasonable." He bit his lip for a second to suppress another gasp. "J-just try not to be too conspicuous…"

Violet nodded contentedly, then returned to work. Though her chest could not be considered large by any means, she was doing her best to satisfy her brother with what little she had. She kneaded her own sensitive flesh as she used it to stroke her brother up and down. Once again, Klaus's hips began to aid in the effort, thrusting between her breasts eagerly as he approached his inevitable climax.

Recalling the boy's reaction to her first instance of oral pleasure, the eldest Baudelaire returned her tongue to the fray, initially licking her brother's slit gently before advancing to bathing his entire cock head in saliva – lapping up his clear fluid as quickly as he could produce it.

Almost unconsciously, Violet had wrapped her lips around her brother's entire glans, sucking gently on the flesh-toned mushroom cap as she explored every inch with her tongue. Both siblings had accelerated their movements. Klaus gripped the seat tightly, his knuckles turning white as he fucked his sister's breasts and mouth. The 14-year-old struggled to keep up as she caressed her own mounds and sucked away at his head.

As the point of no return approached, Klaus thought to himself that he should announce his intention to climax. It would certainly be rude not to warn his sister of the approaching discharge of fluids. But his vocal cords had been fighting him as of late and even if he could focus on the words the Baudelaire male feared he might shout his desires loudly enough to call attention to their sordid actions.

So it came to pass that no more than a primal groan accompanied the sudden burst of hot milky semen into the eldest Baudelaire's mouth. Violet struggled to swallow the thick and salty load as burst after burst covered her tongue and flooded her throat. She pulled away in surprise, gasping for air briefly as the next few bursts splattered her overly-powdered cheeks and reddened lips.

Both siblings struggled to catch their breath, Klaus watching in awe at the mess he had made of his sister's beautiful face. She hurried to clean up the excess cum before it could drip down her chin, absentmindedly licking it off her fingers and lips. The effort was fruitless however; as the contact with her brother's member allowed the last of his load to glaze her perky breasts after leaking down his shaft.

There was a moment of quiet contemplation before Violet decided to state the obvious. "…you're still erect."

Klaus blushed so hard it was visible through the powder. "I-I don't know why…"

Violet leaned back, giving her brother a better view of his sperm dripping down her firm tits as she considered the possibilities. "It's fascinating actually. I didn't expect you to be quite so virile at your age."

Klaus was unfortunately too embarrassed to be flattered by his sister's apparent praise of his stamina. "Sh-shouldn't it be going down?"

Violet tilted her head, then reached up to remove the ring of flowers from her hair. Her other hand fished around in her oversized dress to retrieve the familiar pink silk ribbon that always accompanied her serious brainstorming.

"Perhaps…" the eldest Baudelaire continued as she tied her long brown hair up with the ribbon. "Perhaps your continued tumescence is due to your exhibitionist tendencies."

"M-my _what_?" Klaus's face turned an even deeper shade of red.

"Like in that book on foreign fashion," she continued. "Your arousal is due to your fascination with exposing yourself in public. In fact, that same fascination is making me soaking wet right now…"

"D-don't say things like that!" Klaus was shocked by his sister's language. "S-someone might hear you…"

The 14-year-old's smile turned from one of curiosity to one of desire. "Doesn't that make it more exciting?" She rose to her feet again, abandoning her attempts to clean her defiled body, and gripped the hem of her skirt.

To her brother's continued shock, Violet let her last remaining garment drop to her feet completely. Her body swayed seductively as she stepped out of the pool of frilled silk around her shoes and climbed on top of Klaus's lap.

The 12-year-old could not form a single intelligible word as his sister grasped his throbbing erection with one hand, holding it steady as she spread her soaked vaginal opening with the other. It was like the eldest Baudelaire had become a whole different person as she lowered herself onto her brother's cock, moaning in both pain and pleasure as she was penetrated for the first time. She collapsed against Klaus's chest as her hymen broke, gritting her teeth momentarily while her bare behind dropped against his thighs, all five inches of his member buried inside her.

By the time Klaus regained control of his tongue, he realized it was far too late to object. He wrapped his arms around his sister, enjoying the warmth of her bare flesh as she slowly bounced up and down on his cock. Having regained her balance, Violet worked to free her brother from his own garments. She gripped the hem of the embarrassing sailor shirt and lifted it over his head. Klaus briefly broke the incestuous embrace to let his arms out of the costume, then held his sister tightly again, his bare preteen chest now in direct contact with his sister's bouncing cleavage.

Lost in the ecstasy of their intercourse, Klaus found himself staring lustfully into Violet's eyes as his ass bounced rhythmically off the chair to better penetrate his sister's pussy. Between moans, Violet attempted to enhance the experience.

"H-have you read anything a-about making you c-cum quicker?!"

The middle Baudelaire's mind struggled to focus on some of his past illicit research in the family library. "Y-you could play with my n-nipples." His moans were just as intrusive when it came to mid-coital communication. "They're just as s-sensitive as f-female nipples…"

Violet wasted no time following the bibliophile's advice, leaning back a bit to make room for her hands before assaulting her brother's chest. Klaus bit his lip again as Violet alternated between circling his sensitive protrusions with her thumbs and pinching them between two fingers, though she was careful not to be too rough.

Klaus recalled another erotic factoid as his cock continued to pound his sister's dripping cunt. "A-also, I-I think I could p-penetrate deeper if y-you had your legs a-around me…"

This piece of information excited Violet even more and she smiled seductively at her brother as they felt her tighten around his member. "…l-like if you f-fucked me against the w-wall?"

Klaus nodded. "Th-that could work…" The middle Baudelaire was too lost in pleasure to object to his sister's improper language anymore. He repositioned his arms beneath her naked body, cupping her ass firmly with both hands. The preteen was surprised at his sudden strength as he managed to stand up with Violet safely in his arms. While continuing to bounce against her brother's pulsating member, the eldest Baudelaire wrapped her arms and legs around him as he carried her to the edge of the room.

Their minds nearly blank from ecstasy, Violet found her back against the theater's wall as her brother buried his throbbing cock even deeper, driving her wild with pleasure as he hit parts of her cunny she didn't believe possible. She felt her pussy lips tighten around Klaus's shaft as her climax took hold. A wave of heat overtook her entire body and the 14-year-old moaned Klaus's name desperately.

Klaus buried his face against his elder sister's neck as he finally lost control – his sister's tight pussy proving too much for him as he erupted. Hot cum burst out into Violet's cunt, his cock still pulsating wildly as she milked him dry.

When they came to their senses again, the Baudelaire siblings found themselves on the floor, wrapped in each other's arms. They must have been too weak to stand after such intense orgasms.

As they looked over each other's bare bodies – coated in sweat and ejaculate and other illicit fluids – the taboo they had committed only just began to sink it.

But there was no time to contemplate their actions, as a voice suddenly broke them out of their confusion.

"Get moving, young lady! You've got a wedding to attend!"

A stagehand grabbed Violet's hand and pulled her to her feet.

As usual, it seemed the adults in the miserable world the Baudelaires inhabited paid no attention to the details of the orphans' situation.

And now Violet Baudelaire, wearing nothing but a ribbon in her hair and shoes on her feet – her body sticky with her brother's semen – was being dragged on stage in front of an audience of hundreds.


End file.
